Shelby's Fight
by inundation of emotion
Summary: I know this has been done before, but I have different views from others. So Lets see how this goes. R&R please. Involves everyone but mostly S&S. God bless everyone!


This is Higher Ground Season 2 from my point of view. Review if you like it please. I'll continue writing just because I want to, but I want to know if people like it. English wasn't my best subject, so forgive me. Will mostly include S&S because they're the coolest!  
  
***standard disclaimers apply***  
  
-Shelby's Fight-  
  
This will be the episode after "Because I Love You"  
  
"Good morning everyone!"  
  
"Be quiet Shel! Its too early, Morp really tired me out!"  
  
"Stop whining Juliet, it's a brand new day!"  
  
"Since when did you become a morning person Shel?"  
  
"Since today. C'mon Daisy, Kat, Jules! Time to go."  
  
Shelby walked to the bathroom carrying her shower things and takes a shower. The three remaining girls groggily get up and proceed to get ready for their day..  
  
"It's really nice to see her so happy." Kat commented, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, the Ice Queen has finally warmed up." Dais replied.  
  
"I'm just glad that she and Scott are both finally happy. He may have been my ex and all, but I'm really glad for them." Jules replied as Shelby exited the bathroom.  
  
"Thanks Jules. I really appreciate that!" Shelby answered while giving Jules a hug.  
  
"Ugh, thanks." Juliet replied returning Shelby's hug with unsure looks in her eyes.  
  
"C'mon every body, breakfast, or what they consider breakfast, is served." Daisy replied while making a disgusted face.  
  
The girls walk to the cafeteria chattering happily. They get their food and sit down on a table. As they were sitting the guys walk in.  
  
"Eggs, Ezra?" asked the cafeteria lady.  
  
"Ugh, No thanks. I want to actually keep the decent food we ate last night in my stomach. I have a feeling that we aren't going to eat like that again for a very long time."  
  
"C'mon muchachos! Los muchahas esperan!" Auggie said as he walked towards Jules and the rest of the girls.  
  
Ezra sits across Daisy staring at his "food" and he and Daisy start to play with their food. Auggie is trying to convince Jules to eat the food and tries to spoon feed her. Kat tries to stop Daisy and Ezra.  
  
"G'morning Shel." Scott said as he took a seat next to Shelby.  
  
"Hi Cowboy." Shelby replied not looking at him, but intently chewing on her sausage. "What is this? Rubber? You want it Scott."  
  
"Yeah sure." Scott replied half heartedly as he stares at Shelby, smiling.  
  
Shelby puts her sausage on his plate and cathes him staring.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"Ha. You were gone what? 6 hours? Not even six hours"  
  
"Yeah, but I still miss you."  
  
Shelby blushes and pokes around her food as Scott grabs her free hand and eats with the other.  
  
"Good morning Cliffhangers! Juliet, eat. Scott let go of Shelby's hand and eat, Daisy and Ezra, don't play with your food, you're going to need it later!"  
  
"What's 'later' our humble leader? I'm about to graduate and I still have to something?"  
  
"Yes, you are about to do something, and the rest of you too, so eat. Were leaving in two hours! After eating, go rest, and get dressed in your swimsuits and put clothes over it. Remember, there is a dress code. Shelby, go to my office when you're done eating."  
  
Shelby puts her fork down right after she heard that and tries to think of why she had to go to the office.  
  
"Shelllbyyy?" Juliet asked as she wave her hand in front of Shelby.  
  
"Umm, yeah? Yes Jules?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could borrow your shorts, the smaller one, for our little 'adventure' with Peter today?"  
  
"Oh yeah go ahead. I'm done here, anyone want my food?...Scott?"  
  
"Ah, no thanks, I'm done. Where you going?"  
  
"I'm going to talk to Peter. I'm wondering why he has to go talk to me."  
  
"Oh, alright. I'll wait for you by the docks. Unless you want me to come along?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. C'mon."  
  
Shelby grabs Scott's hand and nervously gets up. They walk out of the cafeteria with Shelby having a "far away" look in her eyes.  
  
Scott stops suddenly.  
  
"Shelby."  
  
Shelby promptly stops because she was holding Scott's hand and she turns around.  
  
"Shelby, its okay. I'm here. Why are you so nervous?"  
  
"I don't know. Its just, I don't know. Why does Peter have to talk to me? Did my Mom change her mind? I'm scared Scott."  
  
"Don't be. I'm here. You're here. Nothings going to happen. I promise."  
  
Scott hugs Shelby and they quickly walk to Peter's office.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Shelby knocks on Peter's office. Sophie opens the door.  
  
"Hi Sophie."  
  
"Hi Shelby. Hi Scott." Sophie looks at Peter unsurely when she said hi to Scott.  
  
"It's okay Sophie. I think she would want him to know this." Peter replied softly to Sophie.  
  
"So, why am I here Peter?" Shelby asked while sitting down on the couch taking Scott with her.  
  
"Well as you know, Walt is not home anymore. He isn't allowed anywhere near you or Jess. And. well, your Mom has also been put on a somewhat 'probation.'"  
  
"Probation? What do you mean probation. Where's Jess? Is she with my Aunt?" Shelby replied panicky.  
  
"Probation because she didn't alert anyone about Walt when she could have. Jess is."  
  
Peter gets up and opens the door.  
  
"Right here."  
  
"Oh my gosh. Jess."  
  
"Hi Shelby."  
  
Shelby gets up and hugs Jess tightly. Jess sits down next to Shelby and Scott.  
  
"Peter, how can my mom afford this? I mean she doesn't have a high paying job and."  
  
"Its okay Shelby. When Peter's Dad died, he left a lot of money, enough to start a scholarship fund for Horizon, and you two are the first recipients of this scholarship." Sophie answered  
  
"Thank you so much Peter. Thank you so much!!!"  
  
"No problem Shelby. Shelby, why don't you show your sister around. Scott, you can go with them. I trust you two, so don't do anything you will regret."  
  
"Yes Peter." Scott answered holding Shelby's hand who held her sisters hand. 


End file.
